


Spencer and Aaron

by EmilyEnchanted



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyEnchanted/pseuds/EmilyEnchanted
Summary: Ever seen the show Dharma and Greg? This is pretty much my own little spinoff of that, but with some of our favorite criminal minds boys! I tried to stick to the script, but at the same time, not just copycat every little detail. Spencer is Dharma, Aaron is Greg. Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner lived the life that most people would have expected him to live. A nice apartment in San Francisco. A successful job. Lunch with his hoity-toity parents every Sunday afternoon. He belonged to a country club. He was happy living his normal, boring, regular life. He would probably have a normal, boring wife, a few kids, a dog, white picket fence and apple pie.  
And yet, on his way to work one morning, he found himself enraptured by a strange man that he bumped into on the subway. A stranger! Entirely out of the ordinary for him. Ordinary or no, though, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed when the doors shut in his face when he tried to step off of the train to go and talk to him. What he was going to say? He wasn’t sure about that much. But he knew he wanted to say something.  
He seemed to have caught the eye of this stranger too, because as he went to watch him walk up the stairs and out of his life, he turned around and gave a little wave and a charming smile.  
He could only watch pitifully in return.  
The train ride seemed longer than usual, more unbearable than it was normally, and when he got to the office, he found that his mood was entirely dampened. Once he stepped out onto the floor, a stack of papers held in one hand and a cup of coffee clutched in the other, he saw someone sidle up to him.  
“What’s got you so glum?” It was, of course, none other than Derek Morgan. Who else would have cared enough to ask, after all?  
“I saw someone in the subway today.”  
“That doesn’t sound so heartbreaking to me.”  
He gave him a look. “Very funny. No, this someone was… special. Like we were meant to meet.”  
“And let me guess, you let this mystery person get away?”  
“Not so much me, as the subway doors, but yeah, I guess.”  
“Well, if they got away, maybe it wasn’t meant to be after all.”  
“Yeah, I guess so. You’re probably right anyway.”  
“I do tend to be.” He plucked the cup of coffee from his hands and headed off towards his own desk before he could so much as get a word in about it, his shoulders shaking lightly with laughter.  
As he opened the door to his office, he muttered a few words that were certainly less than kind about his friend and turned around to shut the door behind him when a voice interrupted him.  
“What took you so long?”  
His head snapped around so fast that he was sure he had just given himself whiplash. It was the man from the subway. Sitting cross legged. On his desk. Reading his newspaper.  
“Wh- how-”  
“I found a picture of you in the newspaper and found your name in a phone book.” He folded the newspaper and set it off to the side.  
“Why?”  
“Didn’t you feel it?”  
“Feel what?”  
“The connection.”  
“I mean, sure, I guess-”  
“Great! I think we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” And before he could even blink, this stranger grabbed him by the wrist and was pulling him towards the door.  
“Wait! Can’t I at least have your name?”  
“Oh, duh! I’m Spencer. Great to meet you. Now, as I was saying. On a spiritual level, we’re totally connecting, but on a physical level, there’s a lot of catching up to be done. Do you like burgers?”  
“I guess so-”  
“Perfect. I know the best place.”  
And so, found himself with someone who was practically a stranger, in a little burger shack on the coast. He had to admit, though, the burgers were pretty great. “How’d you find this place?”  
“My parents went through a little ‘children of the ocean’ phase a while back and we camped out on the beach for four months.  
“That is… a very interesting story.”  
“Yeah, well, what can I say. We’re very interesting people.”  
He rested his elbow on the table and propped his hand up on his elbow. “I gotta tell you, Spencer, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. And I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”  
He shrugged and took another bit of his burger. “A lot of people say tell me that.” He turned on his stool to look at him. “Though, I gotta tell you, I feel the same way. You, Aaron, are truly someone. Someone special. Though I think we already knew my standing on that. Do you like pie?”  
“Sure. Where’s pie at? Los Angeles?”  
“Nah.”  
“Oh, tha-”  
“It’s actually in Las Vegas.”  
He couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course. Why am I not surprised?”  
“Because you’ve figured out we’re full of surprises by now.”  
And that was how he ended up flying to Vegas for pie with a man he’d really only just met on a Wednesday.  
He had to admit, though, the pie was pretty good.  
“What’d I tell you? Best pie on this side of the country.”  
“I’ve gotta admit. This is some really great pie. You were right.”  
“Yeah, I do tend to be.”  
“Spencer, I’ve got to say. This has been the best date I’ve been on in a very long time. The most interesting one too.”  
“This has been a pretty great date for me too.” He took another bite of the pie. “You know, my mom told me that when you look into your soulmate’s eyes, you can see all of the generations you’ll make.” He leaned forward, presumably to get a better look into his eyes.  
“What do you see when you look into my eyes.”  
“Hundreds and hundreds of generations to come. What do you see when you look into mine?”  
“I see… I see the love that’s there.”  
“You know, I’ve never felt this way about any man before. I knew as soon as I saw you, though, that you were someone special, Aaron Hotchner.”  
“This has gone nothing like dates usually go for me.”  
“Well, how do dates usually go?”  
“We have a date, you like me okayish, I call you, you get annoyed, I keep calling you, you ignore me, and we never see each other again.”  
“That sounds…”  
“Awful? Yeah.”  
They shared a laugh before the conversation lulled into a comfortable silence.  
“I feel like we’ve known each other for ages. I wish we didn’t have to go through all that ‘awkward, middle of the line dating stuff’.”  
“Why don’t we?”  
“What?”  
“Skip straight to the end. Get married.”  
“That’s crazy.”  
“So am I.”  
“Spencer, this is some whole other level of crazy." He shrugged. "So? It could be a marvelous, wonderful great new adventure!" He looked at him for a moment, the wide smile, the sparkle in his eyes. "You know what… let’s do it. Let’s get married.”  
And that was how he found himself in some cheesy, cheap, Vegas chapel with some guy who was doubtfully licensed for the job he had, but neither of them really cared. It was absolutely nothing that he thought his wedding day was going to be. The place, the person, none of it.  
At the same time, though, he found that he didn’t really care. That even though it was nothing like he’d thought it was going to be, it was… well, it was perfect. Even if the officiator seemed like kind of a sleaze, and that he didn't really care about his job. He didn't mind, because... well, because Spencer was there. And it was what Spencer wanted, and that was what he cared about. Not some skeezeball officiator in a Vegas chapel with some weird stains on the walls that he didn't even want to begin to learn about.  
And even though he’d only just met this man this morning, and even though in just about any other situation, he wouldn’t trust him in the slightest, he wouldn’t have trusted him, there was something about Spencer that made him feel like he didn’t have to worry about that. There was something about him.  
And though it was in some cheap, trashy chapel, when they kissed, he felt happy. For the first time in a long time, he felt really, truly happy. So happy he could feel it in his toes, all the way up.  
And if that was how he felt with Spencer? Then he would stick by him for as long as he'd have him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a smidge late, meant to post yesterday and I totally forgot, woops!  
> Another chapter, woo! Okay, so I’m going to use the characters that I have at my disposal for the most part here. For Kitty, I’m going to use everyone’s favorite Strauss, and for Edward we’re going to use Rossi because that’s what I decided to do. Diana will obviously be Reid’s mom, and then we’re gonna just. Keep Larry where he is. Because I said so.  
> But I hope you all enjoy!

After their ‘wedding’, they somehow managed to get a decent hotel room in Vegas the day of, which Spencer had claimed to be ‘the universe smiling upon them’. And while Aaron didn’t really believe in things such as the balance of the universe and fate and all of that, he had to admit, if ever there was a day full of things to push him to believe in that? Today would definitely have to be one of those days.  
For heaven’s sake, he’d done a whole ‘love at first sight’ thing. He’d gotten married! And funnily enough, he didn’t regret it. Not for a single second. He’d wondered if he would have when Spencer brought it up the first time, but he didn’t. He didn’t regret it for a single second.  
They went well together on every level. Spiritual, emotional, and ***definitely*** physical.  
Their wedding night was, well… sleepless, but most certainly not in a bad way. They were just… getting well acquainted with each other.  
So, come morning time, they were wrapped up in each other and the sheets, watching as the sun bled in through the blinds.  
“You, Spencer Reid, really are one hell of a guy, and I’m glad to have found you.”  
He turned his head to the side ever so slightly, enough to press a kiss to his shoulder. “We were meant to find each other. I’m just glad we found each other now, and not when we’re old and grey and married to other people on our deathbeds.”  
He couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I guess that certainly is an upside to things.” He agreed. “I’m also glad about that.” He stretched his arms over his head.  
“What time is it?”  
He dragged himself down the bed to where his watch had been tossed somewhere in the night. “Ten past eight.”  
“The pie shop is open.”  
“Pie for breakfast?”  
“The english eat beans for breakfast, why can’t we have pie?”  
“Valid argument. Pie for breakfast it is. One condition.”  
“Alright, hit me.”  
“Shower time. I’m absolutely filthy.”  
“Fine then, you swine.” He nudged him with his foot. “Go and take a shower.”  
He rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of bed. “Alright, alright, I’m going, I’m going.”  
While Aaron was in the shower, as Spencer was getting up to collect their clothes from where they’d been tossed haphazardly around the room so they could get ready to go to lunch when she noticed that there was a phone ringing. Wasn’t his. He didn’t have a phone. Must’ve been Aaron’s.  
He looked around until he spotted his pants hanging off of a lampshade. How they’d gotten there would forever remain a mystery.   
“Hello, Aaron’s pants speaking.”  
“Um, he’s not… wearing them at the moment?”  
“No, he’s not in them at the moment.”  
“Ah, I see… and who is this.”  
“I’m Spencer. Who is this?”  
“I’m Aaron’s mother.”  
“Oh, hello Aaron’s mother! I could take a message for you?”  
“Yes, um… Sure. Tell Aaron that he’s expected over for lunch at two.”  
“Okay, great. We’ll be there!”  
“We? Are-”  
He ended the call after that because he really couldn’t find it within himself to keep talking to her on the phone.  
“Aaron!” He called.  
“Yeah, Spence?”  
“Think we’re gonna have to cancel pie!”  
“Why?” He could hear the water of the shower slowly coming to a stop.   
“Your mom called, and she said-”  
“What? You talked to my mother?”  
“Yes? I did, she wants you for lunch at two.”  
“Lunch?”  
“I said we’d be there?”  
“We?”  
“Yes, we. I mean, we are married, she’s going to have to meet me eventually, right? Why not rip the bandage off?”  
“Well,” He rubbed at his hair with a towel, “I guess that’s fair enough. Let’s rip the bandage off. I guess you’re going to meet my parents.  
He should have known, he really should have known that this was all too good to be true, and that something was going to have to bring them crashing back to earth eventually.   
And, of course, surprise, surprise, it had to be his mother. He was half convinced that that was his mother’s purpose in life.  
“You look like you’re about to have a stroke.” Spencer commented as he pulled on his pants.  
“Yeah, well, that’s probably because my parents tend to complicate just about any situation. And you and them… I just…” He pressed his lips into a thin line. “I really, really, really don’t think that you and my parents are going to get along very well. That’s all.”  
“Well, they’re going to have to get used to me, and I’m going to have to get used to them, because we’re married now, and that is that.”  
“Okay. That is a fair point. You’re right. I guess… let’s have lunch with my parents.”  
“Great! Guess we’ll have to go straight to the airport, and then over to my place, so I can get a change of clothes.”  
“Alright, great. Just let me get dressed and we can head out.”  
He was still very, very uncertain about the whole ‘lunch with his parents’ thing. He was fairly certain that it was going to be a train wreck. Spencer was… he was great, really, and he loved him. Obviously. And he loved his parents. They could just be.... Something. Particular. That was a good way to put it, particular. Yeah.  
He couldn’t help but feel a certain sense of dread as they boarded the plane. Spencer was rambling to him about how ‘he really should try yoga, it’s great for you’, talking about all the positives that it would bring, and he was only half paying attention.  
For the first time in his life, a plane ride ended too early. Usually he couldn’t wait to get off of planes, they were so cramped and dirty, and there were annoying people on them, and sometimes crying babies.  
He found he could have stayed on the plane for hours to come if it meant not introducing Spencer to his parents. Which was dumb. He’d have to eventually. But it was just-  
“Aaron? Have you even been listening to a word I’ve said? I flagged a cab.”  
“What? Sorry, sorry, I guess I’m just a little bit… I dunno, preoccupied. Thanks.”  
“You’re worried that I’ll make a bad impression.”  
“What? No, of course not!”  
He gave him a look.  
“Alright, fine. I’m not so much worried that you’ll make a bad impression. I’m more concerned that your… your personality won’t be to their taste.” He explained. “That’s all.”  
“Have a little faith in the universe. It’s… a little bump in the road! We’ll get past it.”  
The cab came to a stop in front of the building. “This is your place?”  
“Yep! Maison a la Spencer. Welcome.” They got out, paid the cabbie and headed into the building.  
Yeah. A bump in the road. That was all.


End file.
